Unstrung
by ScarletBloodDoll
Summary: Challenge. The love between a vampire and human.


**Unstrung**

_**One – Shot**_

* * *

**Challenge**

Pick any category to write.

Turn your music player onto shuffle.

Write to each song that plays, but remember you only have till that length of the song.

No lingering.

Write five and then post!

* * *

**Author**** – **ScarletBloodDoll

**Date Started/Date Ended**** – **April 30th, 2009 – April 30th, 2009

**Category**** –** Twilight [Book Version]

**Rating**** – **General

**Warnings**** – **Female Relationship

**Pairings**** –** Alice Cullen/Isabella Swan

**Disclaimer**** – **ScarletBloodDoll does not own the premise or character of Twilight **(Stephanie Meyer)** and is a non – profit effort. ScarletBloodDoll also does not own the songs used in this work, no copy right infringement is intended.

* * *

**1. Mickey – Toni Basill**

"- It always means you won't, your giving me the chills baby."

If I knew anything, I knew that voice. I might have asleep in **our** room, a floor up and on the other side of the house, but somehow her voice managed to find itself through every crack and crevice.

"- You still leave me all alone, Mickey!"

I cranked open an eye winced at the sunlight and slid my head under her pillow. All was quiet for a few moments.

"Hey Mickey!"

"Alice! Shut it!" I waited for a few more moments but the volume on her singing seemed to increase. "Alice Cullen!" I knew she could hear me with her unbelievable hearing.

With a shriek, I threw off the covers; stomped across the platform, down the stairs and across the house. "Do you intend to let the h-human s-sleep?" I asked leaning against the doorway to Carlisle's office. She turned her head and then I seemed to realize the temperature in the house was not suitable for a human who had just left her warm blanket cocoon.

"Its late enough in the day, the sun has been up for a while now. Come look at this love, Hey Mickey!" I was going to chop her head off and chuck it off a cliff. I crossed the room and stood next to Carlisle huge office chair, shivering. Peering over her shoulder, I asked "What is that?"

"It's a slideshow of all the pictures since I met you! Esme loves these kinds of things."

"But why to this song at this time of the morning?"

"It's your graduation class song and -" She turned and finally took in my appearance; my lips must have been turning blue because she quickly stood and grabbed a blanket, pulled me into her lap and wrapped me up.

"It's almost noon." She affirmed.

"6:30 a.m. is not noon, Alice."

"Oh!" She finally looked at the computer clock. At least she had the decency to look ashamed.

"Turn it down at least." I nuzzled into her neck as she began to pet my hair out of habit. "I'll run if they play this song at graduation."

* * *

**2. Bodies – Drowning Pool **

"Bella?"

What had once held my attention no longer compared to the brunette sitting before me, across the table, earphones rumbling at a deaf defying level in her ears.

My ears picked up screaming, a hard bass and strings of an electric guitar; How could humans stand it?

"Bella?" I tapped on the table assuming she would at least pick up on the vibrations. She didn't move. In fact, she had not moved for quite some time. Her pen stood still on the same page, her eyes never moving for the same page in the book for several minutes now.

"Bella?" I slowly unwound my legs and crawled to her side of the table. Hoping not to scare her, I reached out a hand placing it atop of her hand that clutched the pen in a death grip.

"Gah!" She screamed and everything seemed to fly at the exact moment. Banging her knee on the table, she threw out her arms flinging her I-Pod, tablet and pen across the room. She quickly backed up against the couch, eyes widening, her breathing rapidly increasingly. I suppose she finally realized who was before her, her face dropping into her hands. "Alice, you scared me!"

"I've been trying to call you but you had those," I waved a hand at the dropped I-Pod, "on so loud, it was impossible."

"Sorry." Seeming to shrink before my eyes, I worried about her mental stability.

"Alice?"

I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts. "Yes?"

"Would you ever leave me like he did?"

My answer needed no thought.

But could I leave this beauty for something so selfish as my well being? "No."

For the first time since I came back, her smile reached her eyes.

* * *

**3. Coin Operated Boy –The Dresden Dolls**

I would do anything for her.

I would be anything for her.

I wanted to be automatic joy for her.

It was a game we played to pass the time, I said.

It was a game we played to keep our love fresh, She said.

Leaving chocolate hearts, here and there.

Fresh flowers waiting on her desk.

Notes written on hand made paper with cheesy quotes.

I would wait and watch her reaction; it made me smile every time.

She would burst into that radiant smile, giggling like the teenage girl she was once. She would blush; shake her head at everyone who tried to pry information about her 'secret admirer.'

Then she would come home. Act like nothing had happened.

Then the game would continue.

"I wonder." She would stand at the doorway to which ever room I happened to be in and pretend to ponder. "Who could be so sweet to leave me notes, flowers, and chocolates? It's just like in the movies! Would you know Alice?"

"No Idea." My answer would always be the same.

The game was love without complications.

**4. Everyday Superhero – Smash Mouth**

* * *

She was always there.

I could always expect her to be there, even if she was across town.

Imagine if I didn't have my own Superman saving me from my dangerous self?

Alice has saved me from concussions, broken bones, internal bleeding, headaches, twists, sprains, and death. Still she would panic on occasion always insisting that Carlisle take a look at me.

"What would you do without me Bella, love?" she had asked me one afternoon, after I tripped down the staircase of the Cullen Mansion. We were in quite the comprising situation.

"Well let's see." I felt her slide an arm under my legs and brought me to lie on the couch.

"My medical bills would be threw the roof, we would probably have to sell the house and I would have to take up a job as hooker," at this Alice was horrified; I had to bite down on my lip to stop over bubbling laughter. "Then at some point either Renee or Charlie would encase me in a bubble of some sort to protect me from the horrors of staircases, ice, and gravity."

"Knowing you, you would still get hurt in the bubble. I mean what if it popped with you trapped inside?" She grimaced. "Then who would save you from suffocation?"

I lovingly kissed her check. "Then I guess I am going to have to employ you to be my everyday superhero."

* * *

**5. Every time we touch (Remix) – Cascada **

It had been a long time coming, since they met in fact.

The event itself had been a year in the making.

Changes and revisions mounting at an alarmingly number to ensure that nothing, not a single thing would go wrong.

Everything would be perfect.

But what no one could have counted on was the human bride being late, not even her own fiancée for it was a split second decision.

Isabella Swan sat in her white wedding gown in a small stool in her Bridal Chamber, tears streaming down her face.

She knew she was ready for this.

She was ready to join her soul mate in eternal life.

She was ready to settle down and become a wife.

She was ready.

She was not ready for the emotions that hit her clear out of left field.

While she had been involved somewhat in the plans for the wedding, the proper way to turn her while minimizing the pain they were just that, well made plans. She had thought nothing more, till this day, now it seemed like things were happening to fast.

A knock came at the door. "Don't come! I'll be there, I just needed a minute."

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice.

Bella picked up the layers of her gown and scampered to the door, pressing herself to it.

"I still want to marry you, its just - " she could feel the tears beginning to surface and she fought to keep them down.

"Its alright love, breathe."

"Alice, I need to touch you. I need to know that this is real and that we will be together forever."

She felt a slight pressure on the door as the door knob turned, a small hand revealed was presented to her. Grasping it, she felt that spark; she felt the grip that brought her back to earth. Kissing the slim fingers, she smiled and squeezed back.

"Tell Rosalie to come back, I need my make – up redone." Bella could have sworn she heard a faint squeal.

**Fin**

**ScarletBloodDoll**

**Author's Note – **

Visit my profile for a look at their wedding dresses. Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
